


The first time

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Relationship breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Written for the prompt firsts and word count 218





	The first time

He traced his fingers over the cool glass of the vials, watching the memories swirl within, watching their wispy, intangible forms. There were so many of them now - he'd been collecting them for years, after all.

He'd been taught all his life that knowledge was power - that he should capture those things that would serve him well in the future. He had. But not in the way his father had expected.

Draco let the tags flick against his fingertips, his flowing writing identifying each moment in time.

_Madam Malkin's, 1st year._

_Slytherin v Gryffindor, 2nd year._

His fingers moved faster over the familiar bottles. First meeting, first taunt, first loss, first fear, first hex, first attack. Then he slowed - lingered. These were the ones he let himself look at the most, the beginning.

First apology. First drink. First kiss. That first desperate, sweet, life-changing moment when Harry had moved inside him.

The ones that came later were the ones he looked at when he wanted to hurt - when he wanted to remind himself that he'd had a whole bunch of other firsts in his life and that no one who had done the things he had done deserved to be with Harry Potter.

He picked one up now, spilling it into the pensive.

_First betrayal._ That would do.


End file.
